


To Live Again

by Norver



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, BAMF Bilbo, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Bilbo Baggins Destroys the One Ring, Bilbo is So Done, Female Bilbo Baggins, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Torture, Psychological Torture, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Time Travel, We Die Like Men, What Can I Say?, Young Bilbo Baggins, bilbo trying their best, fem!Bilbo, it would really fahk with your head for a while, no beta read, really - Freeform, what if you were thrown through time?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norver/pseuds/Norver
Summary: Getting thrown through time is fun right? Getting thrown through time and ending up 30 years prior to when those blasted dwarrow show up on her doorstep should be wonderful no? It's not. It's really not. It's not like Bilbo has a choice though. She'll try her damned hardest to make everything end well. Even if it breaks her.





	1. Chapter 1

  Once upon a time there was a hobbit in a hole in the ground. Stupid, stupid, stupid. It always started that way did it not? Bilbo Baggins was quite floored when waking up from her deathbed.

  
It was quite improbable, impossible, asinine! Was this the afterlife? One does not wake up from death. One does not wake up _young_ and _alive_ from death. One does not wake up in the same empty smail, in Bag End, pantry full, and by Yavanna was this the after life?

  
  Okay well the pantry wasn’t full. No it was quiet empty, the only time the pantry was empty was when her dwarrow barged in her house and that was that. This was different though. There was frost in the air and no fire could keep the chill at bay.

  
Bilbo was young. Much too young and it brought such painful memories to bare. The Fell Winter. If this was the afterlife than she must have been as worst of a person as she thought. She was young and Frodo wasn’t even born or a thought or anything. Oh Frodo. Dear Frodo.

  
Her precious nephew. What had happened? Oh she left him, she left him alone. If this was the after life then… She wouldn’t see him again?  
Howls sounded throughout the shire trailing ice down her spine. Different howls echoed through out her mind, all the times she heard them. The warg howls, the battle of five armies, the howls from the fell winter.

  
She’s heard these from before. From the Fell Winter. From traveling with the dwarrow. It would only be a little while before the screams start within the shire from the invading orcs crossing the frozen over river.

  
Oh she remembered it so well the first time. Her parents gone already. Belladonna from illness and Bungo from a broken heart and malnourished. She remembered how terrifyingly alone she was and how she barely made it through the winter. Only the death of her parents left just enough food for her to get by. The firewood ration-able to keep a small warm fire going, and the sturdy walls of Bag End keeping the orcs and wolves from dragging her to her demise.

  
Young, she was so young. Not to her majority yet. The tender age of twenty-two. Should be terrified and unable to move in fear. But no. She was unable to move from her inability to process that she was young and all she had was gone, her Frodo gone, all the bad that happened was gone and all the pain and suffering was still there but only in her memory.

  
Maybe she really was going mad  
Maybe she already was mad.

  
The howls sounded again and instead of fear, something welled deep underneath her skin. Pulse thrumming, ears twitching, different thoughts flitted through her head making her scrunch her eyes close and grab at her hair. Breath ragged as screams started sounding through the walls from the outdoors, Bilbo shook in pent up frustration and despair.  
Useless. Utterly useless and helpless, what good was she. Stupid stupid stupid. Was this even real or just an elaborate dream? She wasn’t here was she? She couldn’t be, one does not go through time and end up in a younger body. It’s not real. It’s not, right?

  
Regardless the next scream made her jerk up to an unsteady gait to her feet. The need to do… something. Something. Anything. Everything.  
Barely even recognizing her parent’s room she barely recalled putting on layers of sturdy cloth, barely recalled yanking her mother’s glory box open, vaguely recalled looking apon one of the only swords own by a hobbit. Her mother’s old sword, or rather a man made dagger that was a respectable sized sword for a Hobbit.  
It was a blur of images and color and sounds before she found herself out the door, down the hill, sword pushed to the hilt in a warg, fauntling behind her as he scrambled away with a bloody arm.

  
Awareness trickled in as she yanked the sword back and stumbled back from a swing of a twisted cruel sword, it was only instinct from dodging so many dangers that kept her from being pinned by an arrow as cruel black speech was yelled over her head.

  
A clash of steel and a twist of her wrist and the dagger sliced the neck of an unlucky orc that over shot at his short opponent.  
The awareness dimmed into a haze as rather than paying close attention her mind drifted. Duck dodged, weave, kick. No grace, no smooth finesse. Only a battle haze and anger, rage, frustration. They took everything. Everything. These vile things the spawn of morgoth. The evil that reeks from them.

  
It was memory that kept her going and the small lightness of her big feet in the freezing snow that kept the blade from skewering her. Small and still a child, rather not a faunt but a tween. Tiring was something long from her mind fueled by anger, rage, and adrenaline. Two young faces flashed in her eyes as she looked back to the young faunt. One with his short golden beard and the other with his dark whiskers with their annoying speech of ,” Ms. Boggins!”

  
Don’t think about it.  
Don’t think about it.

  
It was sometime later with the sun was steadily moving with only an hour or two of light left that she came back to herself. A small party of orcs gone. Slain. They were not expecting such a small thing to retaliate with deadly force. Hand and blade thick with black blood, knicks and cuts darting red on her clothes. She won. She… won?

  
Several wargs lay dead, with their masters as well. The faunt long gone, away to the safety of his family, leaving only Bilbo with what was left. It was with a numb calmness that she used the snow to clean the blood from the blade and from her hands. It was with a calmness as she approached a warg corpse and kicked it to the side before dragging it over to another warg.

  
It was simple enough to pull the orcs to one side and the wargs to another. Wargs could be used as food after all. It was easy enough to find an orcish bow and a quiver filled with arrows and strap them on before returning home, was Bag Ends really her home though, to grab the necessary supplies.

  
It was nearing sunset when a fire started with the orcs bodies burning and the wargs corpses being meticulously skinned and usable meat shucked away and wrapped and placed on a sled.

  
That was how Gamgee found her anyway.  
Back facing the burning corpses and sword embedded in the ground, small hobbit glaring out at the tree line, waiting for anything else to come, staying on guard.  
“Missus Baggins?”

  
Brown eyes glances back at the man as he looked faint at the sight before him, her voice hoarse as she addressed him,” Hobson… Your lad okay?”  
He appraised her a moment before slowly nodding,” Yes, a little roughed up but he’ll make it. Thank you.”

  
His eyes closed for a moment before opening and coming closer to clap her on the shoulder, worry, relief and tears dancing in his eyes, “Thank you so much, I- I heard the screams and I thought. I thought…. You- you saved my boy.”

  
It seemed real, he seemed genuine. Her old neighbor that had a family still yet to grow with his oldest son still being quite a bit younger that her. The first time around his boy didn’t make it, got eaten by the howls to never be seen from again.

  
Nodding her head slowly, Bilbo trailed her eyes back to the tree line, her quiet voice trailing,”... I did? Didn’t I- just…. The sled, take it with you. If you got time before sunset to hand it out, then do so. If not store it away for tomorrow and make your way home.”  
“What about you? Lass you should be heading home too, your hurt and tired and- and- I know your parents are…”

  
“I’m fine.” _she most definitely was not fine_ , “The blood will attract wolves. The wolves will in turn try to enter smails. I’m needed here.” And wasn’t that the truth? Hobbits were gentle creatures, they never even thought to fight back against such things, never had a need to. She wasn’t though. She knew when to fight, maybe not the most graceful in how to fight. But she couldn’t sit around and listen anymore. No more screams. Please no more screams. She had enough of those in her dreams.

  
“Missus Baggins- lass, I-”

  
“Hobson.” Brown locked with grey as she leveled him with her best impression of a certain dwarf king. “Take the meat, there are those who need it. Get to safety. Your family needs you. I- I’ve a plan, let me think it through… The wolves will come. The blood will draw them. I’ll keep them away.” She can play guard for a while, before she can think of a better one. Maybe barricades near the river.

  
No it’s a big task, not enough supplies. Maybe spikes with certain openings to funnel any that come what may? Maybe. She had the whole night to think of it.  
Grabbing the rope to the sled the older hobbit leveled a worried stare to the young one, fear and morality warring within those eyes before the fear won out, guilt tinged his voice,” I’ll be back on the morrow then Missus Baggins.”

  
She had a lot to think over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O-kay, so I fixed what I wanted to fix, the beginning of this chapter is the same, but it's going to a different direction! Elaborating on the fell winter! I just need a bit more patience to write all the whats its and whats tos instead of trying to rush.

Weeks gone. The winter still strong. Food still low. It was better this time around. This time around it seems that with one to stand between the shire and these dark times inspired others to do the same, albeit not in such confrontational roles.

 

They looked to her for direction. Her neighbors, her friends, her relatives. They didn’t look at her supposed age but rather the acts she did. Wolves slain, orcs driven away, spiked posts made, food hunted.

Sad thing thought it was that she didn’t have a plan. Sure she could think of the best things to do right now, but this was just the now and here not the then and later. What should she do? What could she do?

The ring, the arkstone, her dear Frodo and mountain-less king.

 

Focus Bilbo!

…..focus

 

The then and now then. The river boarded with wooden spike walls to reroute the wolves and orcs, a watch tower built into old trees with a rope latter to pull up. It was the best that could be done under the circumstance. Hastily built by all able bodies of Hobbiton.

 

Not pretty or nice to look at but it worked for now. It left the bridge and two more openings for travel all overlooked and guarded by the scrambled neighbors and citizens. The only deaths were from a few skirmishes in which the Orcs sent another scout party, some more brave and foolish citizens taking up farming equipment to fight, and illness.

 

“Missus Baggins, I think we’re close!”

A glance behind showed one of the braver of her neighbors that had volunteered to go hunting with her. A boy a bit older than her from the family that runs the mill. Adaldag Sandyman. Respectable hard working family of six. Had a good eye for tracks as well.

Eyes sharp and orcish bow trained she spotted the rabbit that they had been tracking a while. White fur, a bit thin, but its another thing to add to the stockpile that had been keeping up with demand from the families of Hobbiton.

It was quick as a flash as an arrow pierced the poor thing’s skull with a painless death. Retrieving her arrow Bilbo directed her attention to the lanky figure of her hunting partner, “Adaldag, think it’s time to head back. There’s a nip to the air, think it may snow again.”

His exhausted blue eyes smiled with his toothy grin, “Yesh ma’am Missus Baggins! We caught quite a hall this time! Da will be so proud! Don’cha think?”

His enthusiasm was endearing, a familiar fondness colored her eyes as she thought of the dwarflings and her Frodo, before a somber sadness hit making her smile small and bitter. “Yes, I do believe he will. Let’s go get you home and warmed before you catch something.”

He squawked at the hand used to mess his already tangled curls as his flushed cheeks went a tad redder from embarrassment. He swatted her hands away before going to grab the rabbit and added it to the bag he held.

The trek back was more tiring with their clothes and game weighing them down, both dressed in multi layered clothing looking a bit ragged with the use they had endured the past several weeks. While he had no real talent or inclination towards a bow he did hold a big kitchen knife his mother gave him for protection. It was his job to skin the catches anyway.

Seeing the spiked walls in the distance brought some small comfort to the both of them, it took a lot of work for those ramshackle walls and many trees used and sharpened, but they did their job which soothed the jagged edges of Bilbo’s soul. She made a difference here. She could do it again couldn’t she?

Adaldag rushed forward with a toothy grin on his youthful face, arm waving up to his cousin in the ramshackle tower. “Uffo! We got quite the catch today! That we did yes! Looky Look!”

Shaking her head at the overgrown faunt all she could do was smile as Adaldag shook the bag that was filled with several rabbits and birds.

“Thas great cousin! Best hunters in all of Hobbiton I’d say! We’ll be eating well tonight again thanks to you and Missus Baggins there!”

Uffo leaned over the side with a grin gleaming with teeth, dark circles under his eyes and dark hair a mess of curls as he gave a thumbs up to his younger cousin. He was elbowed in the side by someone that continued to surprise Bilbo to this day.

Her future cousin in law Lobelia with her heavy handed umbrella stood perched next to the younger hobbit, glare softening into a mere frown at the two below them, “You two are late again! It’s almost sundown and here you two are still being the morons that you are! Why I ought to teach you proper manners for a gentle hobbit Baggins! The nerve to be late, why your parents would be shaking their heads at you now!”

“Yes Lobelia, I missed you as well. Great to see you didn’t lose that voice yet from all the yelling.”

“Why I never! Biblo you- you! Uhg just get in here so I can go home already you nitty!”

Passing through the bridge was easy enough as Lobelia swung the rope ladder down and proceeded to make her way to them. It was with a thud that Bilbo managed to catch her umbrella that she threw unannounced down to her and to stick it into the hard packed snow.

Flushed slightly from the climb, Lobelia straightened her clothes out with a huff, “Now then, best get a move on! Super is soon and those still need skinned! Mistress Boffin will be down shortly to relieve Mr. Uffo up there from his perch for the night before you’re expected again Bilbo.”

“Course, Lobelia. Best get a move on then, need to get you home first then we’ll make to the storage. Mister Gamgee should be there.”

“Trying to leave me behind again! The nerve of you Baggins! Why I even bother keeping you out of trouble I haven’t a clue!”

There it was, that small spark of warmth. She missed it so much, or rather those that could make it happen. She felt so empty before, before she met Frodo. Then when he was gone she felt just as empty as before, drifting and in a living dream.

But this? These people, oh she would protect them. The smiles, the banter, the yelling, and glares, even being wrapped with that umbrella Lobelia insists on carrying. It’s not a dream. They’re real. She’s real, and for now, that’s enough.

 

 

 

 

The winter seemed to want to stretch on and on. Rationing was done with strict watch, it was lean and every family felt the hardship. Usually in times of hardship the role of leader fell to the hobbit who was usually from a respectable family with the largest smail where if needed would be big enough to house the children and elderly.

The biggest smail of Hobbiton was bags end and thus with no proper master, it fell to the last baggins of bagshot row. In the weeks that lead up to the gathering of the Heads of households they whole of Hobbiton had come to appreciate the young lass that while possibly mad, had made more effort and put forth better ideas than most they could come up with. What more could they ask of her? She protected them, fed them, planned walls to protect them and even offered her home to house the poorer families, like a proper hobbit should if they could.

“Regardless if we continue to hunt, we’ll eventually run out of prey in the area, and I don’t even want to think about the decimation to the local wildlife that this will contribute to.”

“True that may be we still must eat!Even if we have a steady supply of food, the orcs and goblins have been more precise lately. They may not go out in the day, but the wall only stops them from entering in some areas! The constant fighting does little more than keep us at a stalemate!”

“Better than being over run. We have neither the supplies or weaponry, nor people to do more than hold ground,” Bilbo surmised quietly among the bickering of her kitchen, the other hobbits quieting when she spoke. Being the spearhead of the effort to protect the town seemed to grant that kind of respect.

“Master Baggins is right, what more can we do?” There was a murmur of consensus around the room as a gloom settled over the folk.

True, there was not much they could do but hold ground and continue hunting efforts, most other the foolishly brave or desperately determine were among the rank that held the creatures at bay, either fighting with pitchforks and slingshots, and rolling unsuspecting boulders down hills, to hunting and gathering what could be found, which was pitiful at best.

“Perhaps if we were to contact the other towns or settlements? Though it is quite possible that they are in a worse situation than ours. Bywater is close enough that it would take less than a day to be there and back, though I am not sure how they would fair, if they are facing the same opposition we are than I fear for the outcome…”

She spoke the truth, before she never noticed anything much with specifics throughout the fell winter other than terror and dread and hopelessness that she never knew what states the rest of the shire was in. Although this was a right improvement from before, they were neither starving nor well fed, neither terrorized nor safe.

They were fighting, they stood a chance. A rickety thing of haphazard wooden spikes kept openings to a few, goblins could not climb over, wargs may jump over if they had more leverage but with how they were uphill it was not to the wargs advantage, it was only through strategy that the inflow of enemies were kept manageable for such soft folk, never having to raise arms to fight, but a starving orc against a handful of irate hobbits protecting their children were a match to be.

“ That leads to the question, what of the bounders? Where are they? Shouldn’t they be in contact with us?!” Agreements sounded throughout the kitchen, the bounders were not heard of recently, the last one was in hobbiton would have been before the goblins and orcs appeared.

“They most likely are either making efforts elsewhere or are dead. They would be the first to run into the enemy.”

BIlbo hated to be the bearer of bad news but she wasn’t wrong either. There was little hope for any lone bounders against such numbers. Even if they were trained Hobbits were never one for combat or fighting. They were a soft people.

“Bywater should be our concern. Maybe they would have more information?” Hobson was one of the more reasonable level headed hobbits of them, also offered sound ideas.

“And who could we spare for such an endeavor? We barely have enough to hold ground here!”

Frowning Bilbo glanced around the room at the different faces of her neighbors,” It would be a day trip. It would take around four hours to get there. If a small group were to leave at dawn then it wouldn’t be a problem. And on that note, I’ll go, with all the daily excursions for food I am less bothered by the strain of travel.”

“Master Baggins what if there would be an attack! As much as I hate to say it, you are the best at keeping them away! Your directions keep us safe in fights, YOU keep us safe in fights. If- If- if you were to not return-”

“And I will return. They do not fight during the day, remember. And while the daylight hours are shorter, there is enough light for there and back with a few hours to spare. I will be back, I assure you I will.”

“O’ course missus Baggins will be back! I’ll be goin with her along with Missus Bracegirdle!”

Startled, Bilbo spun to look at the youth behind her, Adaldag smiling toothily at her with Lobelia by his side scowling at her with her patented glare and tap of her heavy umbrella. Both were quite until now, but now they were staring intently at her with fierce eyes.

“It would be better for you to sta-”

“Poppycock Bilbo. If you go, we come with. We’ve worked with each other before and with the three of us we’ll be able to make good time. If you think for one moment you’re going to leave me behind again than you have another thing coming to you Baggins! The nerve!” With a huff, Lobelia left the room muttering about packing light.

Adaldag chuckled tiredly as he rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish matter before excusing himself as well, muttering about ‘make sure she doesn’t break anything’.

Blinking once, twice, Bilbo turned back towards the rest of the gathering before simply stating,”Well, I guess that’s settled. We leave tomorrow.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Well for now at least. Apologies for the wait, but I've had a lot of personal issues come up in this past year and I'd rather not get into it, but on the bright side I'm here now and I've a new chapter for you.

The trip to Bywater was quiet, a bit too quiet in all honesty. The three hobbits were on edge and could barely speak above a murmur straining to hear any off sounds in case of an ambush. While they all volunteered for this that did not mean they did not fear the orcs and goblins.

Adaldag felt his pulse quicken as a cold sweat ran down his back, oh he knew fear. He knew it too well these past few months. He knew fear when his brother left to get more food and never came back, he knew fear when his mother fell ill, he knew fear when his youngest sister wondered out after dark. But he also knew loyalty. 

He owed alot to missus Baggins that she will never know. Never know it was only her efforts that let his little sister be brought back home the next day, her efforts that got medicine distributed evenly so his mother got better. Her efforts that he owed so much to. She was his friend, a very good friend, she listens and talks and pats his back when he can’t get to sleep at night and tells such wonderful stories.

He would follow her for as long as he could because he could see it, see something maybe she didn’t even notice. Her own disregard for herself. Constantly putting herself in danger, not eating enough, not sleeping enough, over taxing herself! Oh that wouldn’t do, that wouldn’t do! 

She was so nice and kind, and maybe a bit scary at times, but she would protect any who asked her to! She protected his family and fed the town and opened her home to the poorer families, even after losing her own parents! She’s so… so different. So sad and lonely and looking blank sometimes like she’s not all there. Like a doll with strings that are almost cut. So lost.

But he’s here! He’ll be there and help her like she helped him, she’s a nice person and deserves it the most for all she’s done! He’s her friend and if she won’t care about such things than he will! He’ll help however he can! If that means following her to Bywater than by Yavanna he’s going to do it!

It’s just a short trip. Nothing to get too worked up over, just a three hour trek and snow and more snow and hey is that an abandoned wagon? 

They froze for a moment, the crunching of snow stopping as their feet paused in their tracks. It looked abandoned, boxes and sacks raided and overturn but upon a closer look, claw marks littered the wood on the side.

Stepping closer Bilbo froze at the dried crimson on the seat, just as her two companions were about to approach she held her arm out to stop them. Swallowing thickly she gazed over the nervous lit of Adaldag and the grim look gracing Lobelia’s features, her obviously catching sight of the blood. 

With barely a murmur Bilbo regarded her companions.” It’s abandoned, no need to look, we’ll go around.”

“Bu-but what if someone needs help?”

“Adaldag! Listen to Bilbo, there is no one to help here.”

With a lingering sadness Bilbo trailed,”At Least none alive lad. No need to see such a grim sight.”

There was silence for a moment as he processed, “O-oh.” 

They shuffled their way around the grim sight, Bilbo catching sight of a bloody pile of cloth and bone before shuddering and looking towards the tree line.

It’s real. It’s really real. That could be them, it could be them if she wasn’t careful. It could end just here with growls and wargs and orcs and goblins. But it won’t she tells herself firmly before her hands could shake more.

It won’t. They need her. They need help, she’ll help them, by Yavanna she’ll do it. She won’t let the Fell winter take more than it needs, if that means shoving the creeping panic at bay for now, the sense of longing and oh by the Gods, Frodo! Oh sweet dear Frodo with his broken eyes and oh she missed him. She missed him so much that it hurt so bad, her chest was always so heavy like after the days her Durins died. It felt so heavy and aching, like a raw wound that was raked open and left to fester but no no no. Don’t focus on that. Here and now.

She’s needed here and now and that’s what will happen. She can lament over that at night when she can cry herself to sleep in peace with the broken memories and nightmares and- oh she’s terrible at this focusing thing. It just aches so bad, a bone weary tiredness that hasn’t left despite being younger, she wants him here, or rather she wants to be there. Is this her retribution? Is this her punishment? Reliving it all?

NO! Focus Bilbo. Not here, you can’t do this here. Just put it off. Adaldag is here with his tired smile and oh so trusting eyes and Lobelia! Lobelia’s here too, and honestly her steely gaze of unimpressed with a side of snide lightened Bilbo’s thoughts enough to pull forward from her thoughts to the snow surrounding them.

Apparently that dozing had meant that the wagon was far behind them and the little village of Bywater was in the distance. Ah Bywater, Bilbo had such fond memories of the Green Dragon Inn there. Great place for a drink really, and a good laugh, with some good company. What more could a hobbit need? Better yet, a traveling hobbit?

Approaching the small village the sight that greeted them was a sad sight indeed. Only a few hobbits littered the streets, some carrying food around, others hammering away at windows on smails, boarding them up or repairing claw marks that tore through the old wood. One or two hobbits scrambling about with herbs and cloth, most likely running to what would be an infirmity if Bilbo was to guess. The whole town looked ragged and barren.

A hobbit glanced up at the approaching trio before doing a double take and dropping the hammer he was using in surprise, “I-I, uh greetings! What are you youngsters doing out! It’s much too dangerous for you to be out and about! You…. You’re not from around these parts! Where’d you come from!”

He rushed towards the them, other hobbits looking in the direction of the commotion of him checking them over for injuries and getting ready to shuffle them into the closest smail he was interrupted as Bilbo spoke up,” Ay, we come from Hobbiton. It was decided that contacting our neighbors was a must, see how you’re fairing. Sorry for the trouble but could you direct us to your mayor? It is of the upmost importance, you see!”

It was a wonder her voice didn’t crack and that she manage to fuel all her self assurance into the statement, it was important to make a first impression right now, it would make bypassing the issue of her apparent ‘age’ easier. More likely to listen to an adolesant atleast.

“Hobbiton? That’s a few hours walk! The Mayor? Do you bring news? Maybe from the Thain?”

“No, we’re here to evaluate the state of Bywater and then return back to Hobbiton before sunset to relay our findings and decide what can be done, but given the state of what I can already see, it seems you are in need of help, oh- Oh yes, rude of me, my apologies! I am Bilbo Baggins, this here is Adaldag Sandyman and this young lady here is Lobelia Bracegirdle.”

With a blink the man swept into a half bow replying,” Hagen Harfoot, at your service!”

 

“Well Mister Harfoot, well met. Tell me, how fares your town?” It was a simple question but from the clouded concern on Master Harfoot’s face it was a loaded question.

“Aye, not to well Master Baggins, food is low, injuries are high, and the only which way how we’ve kept our heads is by the off duty bounders that live here! If it’s not the rubbish wargs than its the blasted goblins that harry us. It’s down right dreadful it is. Aven’t a wink of sleep in the past few days with all the mayor is having us do. What of Hobbiton? Why are they sending such youngin’s out in such dreadful times?!”

“Dreadful it is. Every able body is up and about, including us. We’re not so young that were not of help. Now your medicinal supplies Mister Harfoot, how much do you have, is it enough for your wounded? Are you rationing it well?” The practical Baggin’s side that seemed to be waning these past several days reared its head, easily going through some important questions to be had as Bilbo motioned in front of them further into town.

“Aye, admittedly not as much. More wounded than herbs I fear, infections already have few in the grasps of fevers and there’s a dreadful cold goin’ round the older and younger folk. Master Bophin is in the largest smail.”

“Hm not good, have you just been boarding up the smails or have you tried blockading some throughways?”

“No, we’ve only managed to secure the bigger homes and move the other families in, we’re struggling just to secure what we ‘ave. You want specifics you’ll have to go to Master Bophin, ‘eard some rumors about the bounders being stuck up in Oatbarton and over in Quarry trying to fend off the blighted buggars”

That was an interesting tidbit of information, specifically both those were north west, Bilbo surmised quietly. They’re avoiding Breeland and staying clear of Rivendell. Even better news is that the Bounders weren't as she feared, dead or lost or the chain of command broken. Could she really blame herself though, knowing her kinsman, they aren’t much suited for fighting, but she’s never seen them being given a reason to. She wasn’t paying attention or close to detail last time around, she should really not assume anything during this time, it may end up her folly.

Focusing on the smail in front, she prepared herself with all her Baggins practicality and all her Took wit. She had work to do, people to protect, her people. Yes she liked the sound of that, first her people, with Adaldag, Lobelia, Rosie and Uffo and all her neighbors too, the Gamgees with all their children, yes she liked the thought of that. It settled the aching yearning hole that had taken residence in her chest ever since she opened her eyes to this Eru forsaken wonky land she found herself in. Made her a little less tired and made her food taste a little less like mush. 

First Bywater, than over the next month she could reach out to the other settlements near by, take inventory, stop the metaphorical bleeding before going farther and getting things organized like in Hobbiton. Get in touch with the bounders. That was a must, that was a definite, there’s little to do to secure the whole North Farthing but the bounders were a must to find. Mister Hagen did say there was a few off duty bounders here, so that was a start. It was something.


End file.
